This invention pertains to a series of novel 2-adamantanone oxime carbamates with antifungal activity against E. floccosum.
A 2-adamantanone oxime carbamate, tricyclo[3.3.1.1.sup.3,7 ]decanone O-[(methylamino)carbonyl]oxime, has been reported to have fungicidal activity by V. P. Agarfonova et al, Khim. Sredstva Zashch Rast., Vol. 7, p. 76-77 (1976) [corresponding abstract: Chemical Abstracts 91: 107709u (1979)]. Various 2-adamantanone oxime ester derivatives were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,601 of C. R. Kinsolving and V. St. Georgiev as having anti-inflammatory activity. In addition, other 2-adamantanone oxime derivatives have been reported: the psychotropic agent, 2-[2-(dimethylamino)-ethoxyimino]adamantane (A. Vezzani et al, Biochem. Pharmacol. 31: 1693 (1982); and tricyclo[3.3.1.1.sup.3,7 ]decanone O-alkyloximes (C. Schenk et al, Chemical Abstracts 94: 46371r (1981)).